Ivalice
Out from within the realm of Thrymir, a region of dying and decaying Human empires, The mysterious and mystic Kingdom of Ivalice remains the only power within Thrymir that continues to progress and advance in society and technology while the rest of the Human Empire's follow what remains of the Thrymir Empire. Second only in power to the Thrymir Empire, Ivalice is widely known throughout the world for being one of the most diverse places of the planet, making Ivalice comprised of most Athrunial's sentient races within their land.This is due to Ivalice's policy of welcoming everyone, regardless of race into their borders without racial prejudice or xenophobia while offering opportunities to advance forward in life. As a result of this, Ivalice is often considered a mystical and bizarre place by many whom visit Ivalice, witnessing all the races of Athrunial work together for the greater good of Ivalice and her people without racial prejudice or xenophobia. With such unification and dedication of it's people, Ivalice's people enjoy a high state of living and as long as it's citizens contribute to society in some manner albeit not nearly as high as the people of Laetannia or Ahisia. History Geography Locations Government and politics In a nutshell, the government of Ivalice is an interlocking feudal state Aristocratic Empire guided by a Enlighten monarch, the Archduke of Ivalice whom instills their knowledge and wisdom to their select chosen of the Knights Council and the Ebony Matrons who perform the day to day activities of Ivalice and although the Archduke can can be seen as a figurehead of Ivalice, the Archduke does have absolute power over Ivalice including authority and administrator power, allowing them to do what they see fit however If one is not worthy of the throne, it is the responsibility of the of the Ebony Matrons and the Knights Council to dispose such filth from the throne until a new Archduke can be chosen. Below the Archduke of Ivalice is the Knights Council and the Ebony Matrons whom is the second most powerful governing body within Ivalice. The "Ebony Matrons" is a new council that was formed by the''' "Ebony Duke"' whom have been tasked to running the day to day activities of Ivalice such as inacting policies, laws and budgets as well as handling any civil disorder and handling any civil cases in court. The Ebony Matrons are comprised almost entirely by the Duke's wives although this isn't entirely true, dinguisted men and women can ascend to the Ebony Matrons although this is incrediably rare and is considered a special honour. Alongisde the Ebony Matrons in power, The '"Knights Council" is a military council comprised entirely of Ivalice's most skilled knights, commanders and generals whom are tasked by the Archduke in preserving Ivalice's peace and secruity by any means, handling all military operations, it's maintenenace as well as it's recruitment. Working in conjunction with the Ebony Matrons, the Knight Council will help keep civil disorder down when needed. Although the Ebony Matrons handle most Judicial duties, the Knights Council has sanction over all civil cases that regards the military and is wllowed to take the case into it's own hands without question. The Knights Council can aid the Ebony Matrons with legislative duties and decisions although this quite rare due to the council seeing each other as rivals within Ivalice. Below the Ebony Matrons and the Knights Council is the "'''House of Crowns" which is a senate that comprises entirely of Ivalice's nobility that represents their ideals and desired polices along with the "House of Shields" and much like like the House of Crowns, is a senate that comprises entirely of common citizens that represents the ideals and polices for the common people. Both Houses have the power to propose new legislative laws and policies for Ivalice to adopt however both Houses must agree on the law or policy before it can be sent to either the Ebony Matrons if it's civil or the Knights Council if it's militarial in nature.Both House's have their members voted in by the commoners for the House of Shield while the nobles are voted in for the House of Crowns. Every town, city or region within Ivalice can elect a member for each House and can only have one. For both houses, their is no set limit on how long a member can serve for in their respective house although they can be removed or voted out by those whom voted them in or outright removed from power if they did something wrong significantly. After the four councils of power would be the Lords and Ladies in power, those whom own signicant amount of land and wealth whom are usually part of the higher nobility. These nobles can have their own local law and policies which is law until/unless it conflicts with a national law or policy. Lower nobility consists of usually Knights whom are usually of noble birth, are professional, elite soldiers serving Ivalice and usually have little power. Only the most experienced and loyal Knights of Ivalice are given positions of power. Citizens whom have significant amount of wealth may be of lower nobility as well. At the bottom of the list is the Oproda, children of nobles who hold no power whatsoever, most Oproda's are highly encouraged to make their own place in the world than relying on their name to take them places. Noble Ranks Archduke - 'Always held by the leading member of House Kurama, They have the wisdom and knowledge to steer Ivalice true, as a result they have absolute power over all Ivalice. Current positions is held by Seto Kurama, the '"Ebony Duke", Celestial Lioness - 'A gateway rank between the ruler and the ruling council, has absolute power in the absence or death of the Archduke. Current position is held by the '"Lioness of Ivalice." Celestial Knight - '''The finest warriors of Ivalice, they are the most honored, skilled and renown knights within Ivalice during their time. As a Celestial Knight, they are the personal Knights of the Archduke, as a result, they only take orders directly from them and them alone which allows them to operate freely as they seek fit. Though a Celestial Knight may go where they are needed being warriors first, they may be selected to act as bodyguards, Generals, tacticians, diplomats etc but this is often rare since must choose to be Vanguards of a force. As a Celestial Knight, they have rights to their own personal military unit and governance of a piece of land If desired, what they do with it, is up to them to an extent. To become a Celestial Knight, must have exceptional combat abilities, leadership and any other desired qualities by the Archduke. There is no set number of Celestial Knights that the Archduke can have however most times, it is less than usually a dozen or so with the the most Ivalice has ever had was 20. The lower ranked a Celestial Knight is within the Celestial Knights , the more skill and cunning they possess so the first Celestial Knights outranks the 5th Celestial Knight and therefore can take commands from them. A Celestial Knight of any rank may attain a lower rank within the Celestial Knights by challenging the next lower ranked knight to a tourney, often to the death but not necessary. Celestial Knights are heavily frowned upon killing unarmed or by "secretive ways" or else they will be declared a Seigmeur and will never be able to hold the title again within the Celestial Knights. The duel must be fought on equal ground in the open, thus giving both a fair and equal duel or else it is considered not valid. Celestial Knights hold there title until they die although can be stripped away by the Archduke although this is a rare occurrence. '''Arisu - '''Is a title given to the wives of the Archduke's royal family whom are part of the Ebony Matrons that help run Ivalice. Besides the ranks above this rank, they have absolute power over lower ranks nobles and citizens and cannot be ignored or ordered under most circumstances. '''Duke - The highest ranking normal rank a noble or citizen could attain, Dukes often control a massive city or mass amounts of land. Grand Knight - Few in numbers, Grand Knights are usually the Grandmasters of entire Knightly Orders with decades of experience and built up skill, they in a sense control their own military sub-faction, taking orders from no one besides Dukes and higher ranked nobles If they are in their region. Grand Knights are often not in charge of land however IF they deem it necessary, they may remove any noble besides a Duke and Arisu from office and take temporary control until what is decided next. Count - controls a city Knight Dominion - Veteran and experienced Knights who hold senior positions within their unit or the Knightly Order they serve, comprised usually of Knight Commanders, a Knight Dominion may be left in charge of a county, region or even a City if deemed necessary by their order If no noble is present or may be given command by a noble of the land. Baron - controls a small county or town Patrician - nobles that may hold a small plot of land Knight - Standard professional, elite soliders who are often from noble families. While Knights serve in the military as knights, they hold no power usually Squire - soldiers being trained to become knights, no power Seigmeur - exiled nobles with no power, most are exiled knights Noble Oproda - children/offspring of nobles, they hold no power or wealth |} Economy Education Due to the people of Ivalice having to pay taxes every year, education is made free and while it is not mandatory to receive a education, it is highly encouraged for a Juvenile to learn a craft so they can better tribute to Ivalice's future and enjoy a higher state of living. It is common for young children between the ages of five to ten years of age to be sent by their parents to a "General School" '''for nearly five years where they learn how to properly speak Imperial Standard, learn how to read and write and basic mathematics. After the age of ten or after one graduates from their General School, one is given a few selective choices on what education they would like. '''Elevated School - nicknamed "Nobility Schooling", '''it is essentially an advanced General School for teenagers but commoners learn High Imperial, proper social behavior and conduct as well as advanced mathematics's. '''Military Academy - Self explanatory, those whom wish to serve in Ivalice's regular military forces must enlist in the academy, there is no age restriction. A student at a Military Academy will learn how to create and maintain their weapons, how to fight alone and in formations as well as drill and other militarism duties. A student may spend as long as they wish in the Academy to further their abilities as long as they show steady improvement although a single class will one year in training before graduating. Oracle Academy '''- One whom enters the Oracle Academy will learn social sciences, history, logic, physics, Analysis, systems of equations, calculus, geometry, Algebra as well other advanced studies. Education can last anywhere from five to ten years and those whom graduate often become philosophers, alchemists, historians, scientists,mathematicians, physicists, engineers, inventors, astronomers etc however due to the intensity of the studies, graduation rate is low. '''Domestic School - Although not considered to be highly popular by outsiders, those whom attend a Domestic School are taught domestic duties such as cultivation or farming, herding and the breeding of domesticated animals as well of hunting and basic taming of wild creatures. As with the Military Academy, their is no set period of time a person can be in the school as long as they show steady improvement. People graduate depending on their skills, as a result there is no class per say. Craftsmanship Academy - Self Explanatory, whose whom wish to become true smiths, Artisans and crafters of fabric for this school where they will learn all the necessary skills needed to attain the job they wish. When one enters, they will enter an apprenticeship under a significant more trained student whom will apprenticed under a master crafter whom will teach the eldest student whom then it will be their responsibility to teach their new apprentice. This is done in the hopes that when those whom graduate, they be able to teach those they take under their wing, their craft. Their is no set date of graduation, an apprentice may spend a number of years until the master crafter decides they are skilled enough to become a journeyman. Once the senior apprentice graduates, the younger apprentice will take their place and learn directly from the master crafter until they are ready as well with the senior apprentice taking a apprentice as well. College of Bards - Despite the misleading name, those whom wish to become artists, actors, singers and musicians besides poets may enter the college of Bards. There, they will learn their craft to near perfection before graduating, The Adeptus Knights - Nicknamed commonly as the '''"Knights Academy", '''It is the only advanced educational school within Ivalice that requires the applicant to have already graduated from Elevated School and the Military Academy to even quality and the Adeptus Knights have the right to deny anyone they seek fit. Besides being a noble, this is the only way for a commoner to become a Knight. If a applicant is accepted into the Adeptus Knights, they are initated in as Neophytes where they will learn military history and strategy, proper nobility etiquette for Knights as well as a Knight's traditions and character from whom they are taught. a Neophytes is taught the meaning of honour and the Code of Chivalry which is the following, *To fear the Divine Beings and show respect *To serve Ivalice with valour and honor *To protect Ivalice's weak and defenceless *To give aid to widows and orphans *To refrain from lowering oneself by offending those lower or higher in power then your own *To live by your honour, valour and service to Ivalice *To deny any material rewards for selfiness actions *To fight for the sake of all *To obey the Archduke, the Arisu and of House kurama *To guard the honour of one self and others such as yourself *To be against unfairness, deceit and betrayal *To keep one's honour *At all times to speak the truth *To respect the honour of women, especially the Lioness *Never to refuse a challenge from an equal *Never to turn the back upon a foe ----- and If one cannot take it into their very body quickly, they are immediatialey exiled from the Adeptus Knights Once they are trained mentally, Neophytes will be trained in one on one combat for dueling and fencing than lance on horseback. Once they complete this stage which could take anywhere from a year to half a decade, they will be promoted from Neophytes to Squire, there they will spend anywhere from four to ten years under the direct tulege under a Knight or possiblly a Knight Dominion where they will travel with their mentor everywhere they go and while on this journey, their mentor will verse them in every conveivable aspect of warefare for knight. This is alter greatly depending on the Knight, some squires may have their training focused on lance upon horseback while some may focus on melee combat or proper goverence and etiquette. Once their mentor feels they are ready for knighthood, the squire can be knighted at any time as long as it is witnessed by a noble in power. Once this occurs, the newly appointed Knight may offer his services to any noble he desires . |} Society and culture Religion Within the realm of Ivalice, it's people are freely allowed to worship any god or pantheon of gods as long as the people contribute society in some manner although religion on it's own is quite rare as most of Ivalice's population choose to venerate the most honoured of Ivalice whom has passed on. The ones whom are the most honoured are coronated as Saints and are given a special place within Ivalice society. To most citizen of Ivalice, a Saint is the closest thing to a god in Ivalice however they are not worshiped since they know were not gods. Still in the end, it doesn't matter, these selfishness men and women deserve to be venerated for their deeds and are used as an example for the next generation. As a result, to those outside of Ivalice, to insult a Saint in Ivalice is considered a grave offense and often leads to punishment, usually death or exile from Ivalice. Military